


Make You Feel

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel in Panties, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Songfic, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Listen long, long enough you can love me


  I’ll be just yours, you can hold me


  Even let you undress my mind


  Save it, play it, watch it then press rewind

Dean’s fingertips dig into the fabric of the chair he’s sitting in, his jaw clenching. He pretty much knows how tense he is, he knows that Cas knows how tense he is, and he knows that this sort of thing is not supposed to make you tense, it’s supposed to loosen you up. Dean has done this before, gotten this treatment before, not only from Cas but from other guys, other girls. It stopped at Cas though. By now, Cas was the one and only one allowed to touch Dean like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I only looked over this like once don't sue me from mistakes.) So, this is like a throwback to those days when I was writing 'Falling For You' and wrote stripper!Cas with like a fuckton of lap dances. It's not related or anything and Cas isn't a stripper (I mean if you want you can imagine him as one just know that him and Dean are in a committed relationship and live together and everything), personally I like to believe that Cas is just a lil' bit of an exhibitionist who likes to show off and tease Dean and give him lap dances every now and then. ANYWAYS, this fic was inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUmjKCjeu1A) that I heard the other day and immediately thought of this scenario after listening to it. I have no excuses. What Cas is wearing in this fic is [this babydoll](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/babydolls-and-slips/pleated-babydoll-very-sexy?ProductID=310625&CatalogueType=OLS) in light pink. For maximum viewing pleasure (hah) you can check out what the babydoll looks like and listen to the song whilst reading!!!

_Listen long, long enough you can love me_

_I’ll be just yours, you can hold me_

_Even let you undress my mind_

_Save it, play it, watch it then press rewind_

 

Dean’s fingertips dig into the fabric of the chair he’s sitting in, his jaw clenching. He pretty much knows how tense he is, he knows that Cas knows how tense he is, and he knows that this sort of thing is not supposed to make you tense, it’s supposed to loosen you up. Dean has done this before, gotten this treatment before, not only from Cas but from other guys, other girls. It stopped at Cas though. By now, Cas was the one and only one allowed to touch Dean like this. 

 

Lingering kisses to his arms, his thighs, occasionally even his crotch, all that stuff used to be just a one night thing for strip clubs. But now, it’s anything but that. It’s Cas smoothing his fingers over Dean’s pulse point like he wants to calm his heart down. It’s a smooth palm sliding up his thigh, brushing over his crotch just in attempts to tease. It’s soft kisses placed here and there. It’s touches that mean so much, that have so much behind them that Dean can barely take it.

 

“Relax, Dean,” Cas soothes as he slowly bends over, his stance wide, his palms on the edge of the arms of the chair Dean is in. “You’re so tense,” Cas goes on, his voice dripping like honey, overlaying the music in the background that his body is moving to, swaying to in a way that is so alluring Dean got hard about a minute into it. What Cas is wearing doesn’t help. A light pink babydoll, lace triangles at the top, silken little pleats that swing back and forth, all complete with a big, shiny silk bow in the middle. Then, of course, sheer matching panties that Dean has barely seen for fuck’s sake since Cas is the biggest tease Dean knows.

 

Cas shifts, hitching one knee over Dean’s, climbing onto his lap. Dean has to suppress a groan at that because Cas is so warm and he smells so good and he’s just so close. Cas smiles softly and sweetly and cocks his head just a little as he places his hands on Dean’s shoulders then moves them down slowly, palms wide, smoothing over Dean’s suit, fingers slipping underneath the jacket of it. Cas leans in to nip at Dean’s earlobe.

 

“Why don’t we take this off, yeah?”

 

_I can give you what you need_

 

It’s a little awkward but Dean manages and Cas makes sure to make a show of folding it nicely and placing it aside so that it doesn’t get wrinkled. Dean lets out a little sigh, feeling at least a little less constricted whilst Cas sits back a little, eyes roaming Dean. Soon enough, his hands come out, sliding down Dean’s arms until he’s got Dean’s wrists in his hand. He presses his thumbs down over both of them in just the right spot and smiles again. He leans forwards, not giving way his grip, as he presses his chest to Dean’s whose breath hitches. Dean turns his head a little as Cas’ head fits next to Dean’s, hovering over the crook of it.

 

“We’re only a minute or two in and you seem awful excited already,” Cas murmurs, grinding his hips down a little, right into Dean’s cock that’s hard underneath his boxers and his slacks. Dean makes a choked noise that has Cas biting his lip. Cas can feel Dean clench his hands and he smooths his own hands down a little more, palms spreading themselves out over Dean’s. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” Cas whispers against Dean’s ear, smirking, before he pulls away slowly, very slowly, climbing off of Dean’s lap and standing back up again.

 

_I can give you what you need_

 

Dean wants to whine at the loss of contact but he manages to hold back. He watches as Cas slowly gets back into motion, slowly resumes what he had been doing before. Cas is an amazing dancer, really beautiful. His movements are always fluid and sultry, and right now that sweet little babydoll dress is swaying just right around his hips, around his upper thighs. Dean licks his lips at the sight, watching Cas’ arms move with him, doing whatever they want. Run through his hair, smooth down his sides, tease at the edges of the babydoll, anything really. Whatever it is, no matter what it is, it always looks perfect.

 

Dean’s practically drooling by the time Cas turns around and starts moving his ass right in time with the music. Dean has the best view, even though Cas, in his opinion, is too far away. And Cas just sways his perky little ass that Dean needs in his lap like _now_ until Dean is actually letting out vocal moans.

 

Cas turns back to Dean and grins widely. Dean licks his lips again when Cas starts to walk towards him slowly until he’s standing right in front of him. Cas leans over, sliding a hand up Dean’s thigh, totally avoiding his erection and travelling upwards, up his chest until he’s wrapping long, slender fingers around Dean’s tie and pulling him forwards so that they’re nose to nose.

 

“I can tell you’re enjoying this,” Cas says quietly, though his voice is full of heat. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean breathes ut in reply.

 

“Would you like to enjoy it a little more?”

 

_I can make you feel_

 

“Yeah.”

 

_I can make you feel alright_

 

Cas grins, sultry and slow before climbing slowly back up into Dean’s lap. He doesn’t just climb back into it though, he kind of slides there, really slow, everything fluid, his body never just stopping, always moving. He steadily rises up onto his knees, rolling his ass, his hips. Dean wants so badly to touch him with the way he’s dancing, right in Dean’s lap like a fucking gift from God. Dean’s pretty much looking up at him like he’s _found_ God. Dean knows he can’t touch though, Cas had made it strictly clear when they had started that he couldn’t touch. It’s not that Cas doesn’t want him to, it’s not that he doesn’t want to feel Dean’s hands smoothing over him, it’s that he wants to show Dean what he can do without Dean even needing to touch Cas in response.

 

Cas keeps dancing, slow and smooth in Dean’s lap, letting himself relax back onto his knees, his palms placing themselves on Dean’s chest then sliding down down down until one hand is brushing over Dean’s clothed cock. Dean grits out a groan, his hips bucking up in hopes of something more, a little more friction. Cas smiles sweetly, and Dean lets his head fall back against the back of the chair. He closes his eyes and tries to remember to fucking _breathe_. He feels so strung out, so uptight and he knows he should feel the opposite but he can’t help it. He wants more, he wants to touch Cas, he wants to feel him, he wants to kiss him. He just wants _more_. But, Cas, the little cocktease, won’t give him more. He’ll only give him hints. Little treats.

 

Cas grinds his palm down over Dean’s cock and Dean lets out a breath that’s punched out of his lungs. His hips work up in time with Cas’ hand, and Cas smirks a little more.

 

“Bet that feels really good,” Cas muses softly, and Dean groans.

 

“Yeah,” he manages, nodding. Cas takes his hand away and leans in, his breath ghosting the space behind Dean’s ear.

 

“I’ll make you feel even better.”

 

Cas’ breath is soft yet smoky, playful almost, though full with intent. His body is warm, but everything from him is a ghost, everything except the solid weight of him in Dean’s lap. But his breath, his smell, his chest, his hands, they’re all intoxicating, and Dean wants more, but they’re not quite solid. 

 

_Breathe, breathe me in, taste my words, let me blow your mind_

 

“Please,” Dean manages. Dean can feel Cas smile before he presses the softest kiss to Dean’s neck. He pulls away and Dean lets out a pitiful whine. But, Cas doesn’t stay away for long. In just a moment he’s turning, switching his position so that Dean has a lapful of Cas’ ass. “Oh, God,” Dean groans as Cas wiggles around a little, getting comfortable, resting his hands and arms on the chair, getting enough leverage so that he can start moving again, grinding down in Dean’s lap more graceful that what should be allowed.

 

_I will take you far, far away_

 

Cas starts out slow, just giving Dean a taste. At this point Dean’s wits are pretty much lost, and he doesn’t really care what desperate noises make their way out of his mouth. He just cares what Cas feels like against him. He cares what it feels like to have Cas’ body moving against his in this way. He cares how sweet Cas smells, how soft Cas feels, how beautiful Cas looks, even though Dean can’t really see the overall picture of him. But he’s damned if he doesn’t have the image of Cas swaying his body softly to that music in that sweet little babydoll.

 

_I’ll make you feel alright_

 

The movement of Cas’ hips speed up a little, or perhaps starts moving with more purpose. They start grinding harder, and Dean’s hips start moving more desperately. Dean can feel the heat inside of him intensify, he can feel the adrenaline inside of him rushing, he can feel everything starting to come to a head, and he knows if Cas keeps this up he’s coming in his pants. Though, he knows that’s probably Cas’ goal.

 

“Cas, oh, God,” Dean groans when Cas’ ass gives a harsh roll against Dean’s dick. Cas smiles and leans back, his head next to Dean’s, turned so he can speak in Dean’s ear.

 

_You’ve gotta crave it and chase it_

 

“Relax, relax,” Cas cooes. “Just enjoy it, Dean, just let go,” Cas encourages, his voice calming. Dean lets out a shaky breath and nuzzles forwards, nuzzling into Cas’ head. He’s not really sure if that’s off limits, but apparently Cas doesn’t really mind since all he does is nuzzle back. Dean can hear his breathing, only slightly sped up, like he maybe took a brisk walk but had a minute to calm down. Dean has no idea how he can stay calm like this. Not when Dean himself is creeping towards a mounting pleasure that’s swimming and twisting inside of him.

 

_Until you’re close enough to taste it_

 

Everything is escalating, everything is growing inside of Dean, all the pleasure, the sweetness of Cas, the feelings that he gets from being as close as he is to Cas now, it’s all coming together and swirling until Dean feels like he doesn’t have a handle on it all, on any of it. Cas can tell, he can tell just by the way Dean is squirming and moaning underneath him. And he leans back again and sighs,

 

“Let go, Dean.”

 

_I can give you what you need_

 

Dean comes harder than he has in a while, his hips bucking desperately under Cas as he groans, his whole body flooded with a warmth, a heat that has his head lolling back whilst stars blink before his eyes. Everything is a rush, Dean can feel his blood pumping fast in his ears, and everything sort of slows down for a moment before he slumps backwards with another weak groan.

 

_I can give you what you need_

 

Cas’ smile is triumphant as he slips off of Dean’s lap, standing back and taking an admirable look at his handiwork. He’s always glad to wreck Dean like this.

 

Cas gives Dean a moment to catch his breath before Dean brings his head back up and looks at Cas. Dean huffs a little breath of laughter, shaking his head.

 

“God, you’re fucking amazing,” Dean muses, looking Cas over, his spent cock twitching just at the sight of Cas. Cas grins and steps forwards, crawling back into Dean’s lap to share a languid kiss complete with soft, roaming hands from Dean that both of them have to admit they missed. They stay like that for a moment before Dean feels Cas’ dick brush up against Dean’s thigh, completely hard. Dean smiles and noses at the space behind Cas’ ear. His hand creeps down and cups Cas through the sheer, lacy little panties that sit low around his hips. Cas lets out a sweet, soft little gasp. “You’ve given me so much attention, but I think you deserve a little too, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Cas breathes out. 

 

_I can make you feel_

 

Dean doesn’t really care that there’s come drying in his pants, he just cares that Cas is hard and hasn’t come yet and deserves a hell of an orgasm for what he just did to Dean. 

 

Dean places a gentle but firm hand on Cas’ back, pulling him a little closer, the other hand slipping into the panties, pulling out his cock, not bothering to tease. He doesn’t really want to tease Cas, he just wants to make him feel good.

 

_I can make you feel alright_

 

Cas lets out the cutest hitched little breath as Dean takes Cas’ cock in his hand, stroking him slowly a few times, just getting warmed up. Cas nuzzles his head into the crook of Dean’s neck, wrapping his arms around Dean. Soon enough, Dean has a rhythm going, alternating between slow and fast strokes, thumbing over the head of Cas’ cock, teasing at the crown, the slit, rubbing any collected precome down the shaft of Cas’ cock. Cas’ hips start to move in time with Dean’s strokes and Dean smiles at the sight. 

 

“Always look so pretty when you dance like that, sweetheart,” Dean murmurs into Cas’ ear and Cas smiles. Dean’s hand wanders down Cas’ back, then his ass, then over his thigh, squeezing lightly.

 

“Yeah?” Cas says softly. Dean nods.

 

“So perfect for me, Cas,” Dean sighs, working over Cas’ cock a littler harder, with a little more focus. Dean hears Cas’ breathing pick up and he hides a smile. He can tell that Cas has been on edge for at least a bit because he knows Cas likes putting on shows for Dean like this. And he knows Cas is getting close when his breath becomes uneven, when his hips start stuttering. Dean smooths a comforting hand over Cas’ back and nips at his ear. “Let go, Cas,” Dean says, repeating Cas’ words from earlier. 

 

_I can make you feel_

 

It only takes a handful of strokes later before Cas is letting out a hiccuping breath followed by a soft moan, his cock spurting out stripes of come that luckily land on Dean’s suit instead of Cas’ silken babydoll because Dean is a gentleman always studious of others and making sure the babydoll doesn’t get stained or anything.

 

Dean strokes Cas through his orgasm until Cas’ hips are twitching and his cock is oversensitive. Finally, Dean takes his hand away and kisses Cas’ temple, his whole body thrumming with the hazy leftover energy from his own orgasm.

 

“Such a sweet thing for me, Cas,” Dean murmurs against the shell of Cas’ ear. Cas smiles and nuzzles a little deeper into the crook of Dean’s neck. “I love you,” Dean goes on, voice soft and reverent. 

 

“I love you too, Dean.”

 

_I can make you feel alright_

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you thought!! I know I'm going crazy with songfics lately (I've only written like one recently though so give me a break) so tell me if you hate them or if you love them!! I didn't feel like this fic turned out amazing, not as detailed and smooth as it could possibly be, but maybe you thought differently!!! Who knows!! Kudos, comments, feedback, anything like that is appreciated so so much. Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
